Muropanako
]] Muropanako (ムロパナコ), also known as Hanako (葉菜子) is a Japanese former idol. She was a second-generation member of BiS a founding member of HOLY SHiTS and the captain of BiS subgroup, BiS 2nd. ]] Biography In March 2018, Muropanako took part in the WACK Audition Camp 2018 under the name "Ayuna C". At the following WACK EXHiBiTiON it was announced that she had passed the audition and would be joining BiS 2nd alongside Mewclub and YUiNA EMPiRE. Her first single as a member of BiS, Don't miss it!!, was released July 4th. That same month, she was added to the shuffle unit HOLY SHiTS. On July 30th, she ranked 8th in the first BiS.LEAGUE election and remained in BiS 2nd. On August 1st, she was designated the role of captain BiS 2nd's captain. On December 29th, Muropanako ranked 9th in the second BiS.LEAGUE. Due to her low ranking, Watanabe Junnosuke singled her out as being "unfit to perform as part of BiS" and at risk of being removed from the group. Her future will be decided following the release of BiS' joint single in March. From the 24th to 30th March 2019, Muropanako took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019. The conditions were that any BiS members taking part in the boot camp would be removed from the group if they were eliminated. Although Muropanako passed the audition, BiS announced their intention to disband in response to the firings of Aya Eightprince and Toriaez Hana, who were eliminated from the same boot camp. BiS disbanded on May 11th, and Muropanako announced that she would remain in WACK. However, on June 24th, Muropanako announced on her twitter that she had decided to withdraw from WACK instead and deleted her twitter account less than an hour later. She later opened up a new twitter under her real given name, Hanako. Personal Life Muropanako is a close childhood friend of Ayuni D, and they attended the same school. Discography * See Muropanako Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Trivia * During auditions, Muropanako was rumoured to be Ayuni D's older sister due to an old photo that re-emerged in which Ayuni's sister had her face censored, but was dressed in similar clothes to how Muropanako dressed in the audition camp. * Her audition name, "Ayuna C", was a parody of Ayuni D. * She considered Ayuni D to be her rival within WACK. * Enjoys video games, especially Dragon Quest, and frequently wears gaming merchandise. * Her catchphrase, "Parupunte!" and her role, "And so, the Legend Begins", are both references to Dragon Quest 3. * Her favourite senpai was Go Zeela. * In an interview, Muropanako called Aya Eightprince an idiot in response to the latter's decision to run a 100km marathon in the middle of summer. * She was the only second-generation BiS member remaining in WACK that did not join CARRY LOOSE. It has been speculated that this may have been a factor in her decision to leave WACK entirely, as she had been liking and sharing tweets about not trusting adults on the day the group was announced. Gallery MuroATP.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain MuroInterview.jpg MuroPan.jpg MuroPan1.jpg MuroPan2.jpg Muropanaa.jpg MuroInt.jpg MuroInt1.jpg MuroInt2.jpg MuroInt3.jpg MuroInt4.jpg MuroInt5.jpg Category:BiS Category:WACK Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:BiS Members Category:2018 Additions Category:Leaders Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Graduated Category:2019 Departures Category:1999 Births